roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Vonya
Personality Besides the man’s evil intentions, Borya is a strong and sturdy man mentally. He is a man of little fear and tends to speak out against which is right or wrong in his mind. He tends to assert dominance to those he first encounters and enjoys taking those he is close to out for gifts of some sort or another. Those he hates tend to not be alive for long enough to know how he would react upon encountering them. He respect those who are strong willed and stand up for their ideals, so in result they earn his respect, but all personality is pointless when it comes to the art of battle. Backstory As a child Borya grew up in a low end neighborhood in russia. He had a mother and father, whom mostly fought and bickered everywhere they would go regardless of the situation. His father was an alcoholic, and a factory worker, while his mother was a pretty woman who seemed like she deserved better than the beatings in which Borya’s father gave her most of the time even infront of the young boy. One day Borya’s mother was taken away from the home by the military. Borya from the loss of his mother hoped and prayed for her return, but day after day he had to learn how to avoid his father’s wraith, and how to provide himself. As a 7 year old, Borya was basically alone in his own ‘home’. His father always would come home with bread and water for himself, but Borya found ways to get some of that food, which would conclude in him getting beaten badly by his father. One special night for Borya, which was his 8th birthday, he sat alone awaiting his father to return as the boy ached for food to steal from him, but by the the morning his father returned with only a bottle of Vodka and bread. The young boy was enraged by his father’s selfishness, and began to blame his mother leaving on the man who was taking ‘care’ of Borya. Borya enraged would try and bite and claw at his father. His father would soon begin to get annoyed and toss his fist into the boy’s left eye which hit Borya so hard it ceased his eye from ever seeing again. Regardless of that injury, Borya’s father would continue to hurt the child to near death. Afterwards his father would take the child into the hospital and making the excuse that his son was beaten by a group of low life drunks, He was not a good liar, so he was obviously taken to prison for his actions. Borya was eventually taken into an orphanage which had the children work as coal miners. He would make little money, but he would begin to save to go to the Utopia of wayhaven on a ship. He would grow up and grow stronger like a young man should with as he hit the age of 15 he would finally have enough to make it himself a life in wayhaven and would run away from the orphanage, and hide on a ship to america after finally have enough to make it himself a life in wayhaven and would run away from the orphanage, and hide on a ship to america. Once he arrived to Wayhaven. Borya was surprised to realise he did not have even close to enough to live in a home, and was too young. Now he was alone and homeless so he would spend most of his days homeles Resources Apartment in #city_general-7th, yellow 2015 Camaro SS. Equipment/Weaponry Two suits he uses when going into battle. Specializations Hand to hand combat, weapon combat. Quirk Boyra has an energy source in his body which allows him to enhance his body strength. He can hit with punches at a force of 12kN, and 14kN kicks. His quirk cannot be overused past 10 turns or his body breaks down and he cannot stay standing. The quirk has a 3 turn cd, and he can jump 5 ft vertically and 12 ft horizontal leap. He also can lift 1 ton. Versatility Boyra uses his quirk for mostly combat, but he can also use it for mobility purpose. Example When in battle, Boyra will use his quirk before he begins to attack offensively. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:All Characters Category:Retired